Gas turbine engines include compressor, combustor, and turbine sections. Fuel for gas turbine engines may accumulate on or adjacent to injector surfaces during gas turbine engine operation, which may lead to auto-ignition or flame holding.
G.B. patent No. 1,320,263 discloses an air swirler for use in the head end of a gas turbine combustion chamber comprising: an annular body portion having an upstream face and a downstream face normal to the axis thereof and defining a central hole for accommodation therein of a fuel nozzle, and a plurality of angled blade members disposed about the circumference of said body and forming slots for the passage of air there-between, the ratio of the dimension of each blade face between its leading and trailing edges to the width of the slots being within the range of 1.15 to 1.85. A plurality of air sweeper holes may extend generally from the slots to the downstream face of the body portion so that a portion of the air will flow through the air sweeper holes and sweep the face of the fuel nozzle.
The present disclosure is directed toward overcoming one or more of the problems discovered by the inventors.